


Black Heirloom

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: F/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to steal an item. It's much harder to steal a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Heirloom

**Author's Note:**

> For The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Challenge] prompt: Saint Tail

Her breath came fast as she ran down the cobblestone streets, glancing back over her shoulder nearly every other second to check that her pursuers was long gone. But she could steal hear the kid's alarming screech upon seeing her in a flash of lightning, molded to the frame of the open window with a locket dangling from her finger.

_"Thief!"_

If she hadn't been so terrified of being hit with a curse at the time she would have found it funny. Ironic as always. She was the thief?  _Really?_

It was that kid that had stolen the locket in the first place. She was just taking it back because she had the contacts to know where he lived and sneak through the defenses without the fancy magic that those wizards and witches possessed. Hers' was much more basic. In all honesty they were more like tricks, harmless little tricks.

Which had nearly gotten her in a leg-lock curse. Something she certainly didn't fancy. She was dependent on her legs, after all. If you took that away she couldn't get very far.

"Hey!" Her blood nearly froze, but she pushed off harder against the ground and into the air. "Show yourself!" She heard the shout just as her fingers caught on the windowsill and she quickly scrambled over and through the open window to hit the floor below.

There was a  _thud_  from somewhere in the room and she looked up from her awkward position on the floor to a young boy that had just stood up from a chair. In the light of the moon as he drew near she could see his hair was black and messy, eyes a dark brown, skin rather pale from nearly always being inside, but he had a certain look to him; a sort-of haughty good look. "Are you okay, Meimi?"

"Fine," she replied with a grin. "I got your locket back, Regulus."

"You didn't have to-"

"I did." Meimi attempted to push herself up, cheeks turning a soft shade of pink when he helped her up and onto his bed; the only piece of furniture in the room that could seat both of them. "Besides, it's done." She drew out the locket from her pocket, handing it to him.

The inlaid gold at the center glowed in the low light. "Thanks. Maybe you should stay here? Until they give up the chase anyway."

Her cheeks grew warmer at that. "I didn't ask for them to chase me."

"What else do you expect them to do?" Regulus asked as he laid down.

Meimi only paused for a second, glancing down at him with a smile on her lips. "Tell me to have a nice night and a safer trip, free of curses."

Regulus laughed at that, leaning up to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Have a good night and safe curse-free dreams."

Her cheeks positively burned, but she settled-in beside him; not about to decline his offer and rested her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart.


End file.
